Despedida de Solteira
by Tati Black
Summary: Uma ruiva está prestes a se casar com o amor de sua vida. Mas, na despedida de solteira que suas amigas organizam, ela conhecerá um loiro que transformará todas as suas certezas em dúvidas. Ainda haverá casamento?
1. O Queijo

**N/A:** Antes do capítulo, cabe aqui, primeiramente, um pedido de desculpas por ter abandonado a fic. Também quero esclarecer que reescrevi o primeiro capítulo. Espero que gostem!

**Capítulo 1: O Queijo.**

"Não, meninas... Por favor... Eu não posso fazer isso. Não quero ir..." – Choramingava uma ruiva enquanto duas garotas a empurravam para o banheiro e outra olhava a cena com a cara de dó.

Ginevra Molly Weasley, Luna Lovegood Scamander, Rebecca Eve Anderson e Sarah Leah Cooper - ou, respectivamente, Gina, Luna, Becky e Sarah - eram amigas desde os tempos de Hogwarts, quando dividiram o mesmo dormitório na Grifinória, exceto Luna, que pertencera à Corvinal.

No auge de seus vinte e três anos, o mundo bruxo estava em paz desde a derrota de Voldemort por Harry.

Ginny, ruiva de cabelos lisos no meio das costas, se formara na escola de aurores e trabalhava com Harry – seu então noivo – e Ron no Ministério da Magia. Hermione, sua amiga e cunhada, tornara-se professora de Porções em Hogwarts.

Luna, com seus cabelos loiros compridos e cacheados, ainda possuía aquele olhar sonhador característico. Assumira o cargo de editora-chefe na revista de seu pai, O Pasquim.

Sarah, loira e de cabelos curtos, tornara-se enfermeira do St. Mungus. Sempre fora a mais racional das quatro. Apesar disso, sempre acobertava Becky em suas loucuras. Talvez por ser racional demais, apaixonava-se fácil e desapaixonava-se mais fácil ainda. Praticamente toda semana aparecia com um namorado novo.

E Becky, morena de longos cabelos lisos, era repórter do Profeta Diário, responsável pela coluna social, tendo, portanto, passe livre para as melhores festas que aconteciam no mundo bruxo. E ela não deixava de aproveitar nenhuma. Por sua natureza rebelde e desapegada, afirmava ter alergia a relacionamentos sérios. Gostava de experimentar todos os "tipos, cores e sabores" que se oferecessem.

Desde que saíram de Hogwarts as quatro amigas dividiam um modesto apartamento, localizado numa rua bruxa próxima ao centro de Londres.

Com o fim da guerra, Harry decidira assumir o que sentia por Ginny, e, depois de um pedido formal durante um almoço de domingo na Toca, os dois assumiram o relacionamento sério.

Na relação deles, as brigas eram raras, devido às grandes semelhanças de gostos e personalidades de ambos. Quanto ao quesito "cama", não haviam grandes aventuras ou selvageria, como relatavam Becky e Sarah em suas aventuras. Eram românticos e sempre muito carinhosos, mas com momentos intensos e ofegantes, claro. Eram "normais", para Ginny.

Harry propôs casamento à Ginny no dia em que completaram cinco anos de namoro. Ela aceitou, mas, apesar de amar muito Harry e da imensa vontade em construir uma família com ele, esperou estar mais velha e mais estável profissionalmente para assumir finalmente casar-se com ele.

Becky e Sarah achavam o namoro de Ginny sem sal e sem graça, mas apoiavam sempre a amiga. Incentivavam-na a pôr um pouco mais de fogo na relação. Já Luna, sonhadora e romântica, encarava o casal como se fossem os próprios personagens dos contos de fada trouxas.

Finalmente data do casamento fora marcada. Seria dali a um mês. Já estava tudo pronto para a cerimônia e para a festa.

Entretanto, as garotas achavam que ainda faltava algo.

"Não adianta reclamar, Ginny. Você vai ter sim uma despedida de solteira." Falou Becky, autoritária, enquanto tentava convencer, ou melhor, empurrar a noiva para dentro do banheiro.

"Você acha que os garotos não prepararam uma despedida bem animada para o Harry?" Qualquer argumento para convencer Ginny seria válido nesse momento.

Estacando na porta do banheiro, a ruiva virou para as amigas e choramingou:

"Por que vocês acham que os garotos fariam uma coisa dessas?" Uma insegurança tomou conta dela.

"Primeiro, porque são garotos..."

"Segundo, estamos tratando de Weasleys, principalmente o Fred e o Jorge..."

"E não é uma dúvida. É uma certeza. Eles estão preparando essa festa" Luna finalmente se manifestou, fazendo o comentário de forma casual.

A ruiva estava quase aos prantos. Não aguentava imaginar a cena do Harry, seu Harry, no meio de um monte de garotas seminuas, se não nuas, aproveitando-se dele, e até, quem sabe, fazendo coisas que ela sabia que jamais teria coragem de fazer com o moreno.

As três observaram a ruiva muito corada devido aos seus pensamentos e desataram a gargalhar.

"Não importa agora, ok? Apenas confia na gente. Vai logo tomar seu banho enquanto separamos sua roupa e a maquiagem." Concluiu Becky, encerrando o assunto.

Ainda resmungando, porém dando-se por vencida, Gina se dirigiu ao chuveiro. As garotas foram até o armário de Becky para escolher o figurino da noite, afinal, sabiam que no de Ginny só haveria roupas muito comportadas.

Ao sair do banheiro, enrolada na toalha, viu suas amigas sentadas na cama de Sarah. Ao verem-na parada ali, começaram uma intensa movimentação no quarto.

Becky colocou um pacotinho na mão de Ginny e mandou-a vestir, enquanto Sarah retirava a toalha que enrolava os rubros cabelos de Ginny e secava-os com a varinha.

Ao abrir o pacote, Ginny colocou seu conteúdo na palma da mão tentando identificar aquilo que ela julgou ser apenas um retalho de renda.

"Pra que é isso?"

Becky e Sarah reviraram os olhos.

"Tadinho do Harry. Acho que ele nunca saberá o que é uma lingerie descente." Disse Sarah.

"Pelo menos não pelas mãos de Ginny, certo?" Completou Becky, maliciosa, fazendo Ginny corar intensamente com o comentário. – "Vista-se logo. Estamos atrasadas. E não reclame da calcinha. Ela deveria ser vermelha, e não branca. Mas a Luna achou que combinaria mais com sua pureza."

As garotas riram alto, conseguindo deixar a noiva ainda mais vermelha.

Retornando ao banheiro e observando melhor o pequenino pedaço de pano em suas mãos, Ginny conseguiu discernir uma calcinha fio-dental de cor branca e, sem alternativas, vestiu-a. Saiu do banheiro mais corada do que entrara, segurando firme a toalha em volta do corpo.

Não pôde deixar de notar as risadinhas que as colegas abafavam, mas não teve tempo de brigar com elas. Sem ao menos darem espaço para ela reclamar, arrancaram-lhe a toalha e vestiram-na com um vestido prateado. As costas nuas exalavam sensualidade, e as coxas bem torneadas de Ginny ficaram expostas devido ao cumprimento da vestimenta.

Ela se sentia nua.

"Becky, como você consegue usar algo assim?" – Sabia que aquele vestido só poderia ser da amiga. – "Estou me sentindo uma prostituta! Desculpem-me, meninas, mas não vou sair vestindo _isso_". – Choramingou Ginny

"Ginevra, relaxe. Será uma noite só com. suas amigas, ok?" – Disse Sarah, tentando amenizar a situação e forçando-se a esconder um sorriso maroto.

"Então você deve ter algum fetiche sexual comigo. Se sua intenção fosse ser só "nós", não precisaria de toda essa parafernália." – Ginny fez todas gargalharem, e também não se conteve.

"Becky, se você estiver passando por problemas financeiros, pode nos dizer. A gente te ajuda." – Manifestou-se Luna enquanto observava o vestido que Ginny usava.

"O que você quer dizer com isso, Lovegood?" – Disse Becky estreitando os olhos. "Meu armário está abarrotado de roupas e todas de ótima qualidade."

"Mas tem muito pouco pano aqui. Não precisa fazer tanta economia." – Concluiu Luna enquanto apontava para o vestido prateado, fazendo todas gargalharem novamente.

"E então noivinha, vai nos deixar terminar a produção?" Perguntou Becky, ignorando o comentário da loira e não dando espaço para Ginny apegar-se àquele comentário.

"Ok, ok. Vocês venceram." – Disse a ruiva, enquanto se sentava em frente ao penteador, deixando Sarah cuidar de seus cabelos e Becky maquiá-la.

Ao terminarem, as meninas foram se arrumar também.

A ruiva foi até um espelho de corpo inteiro e observou a imagem ali refletida. Sua pele alva estava exposta pelo vestido prateado, que delineava e acentuava suas curvas. Os cabelos estavam soltos, com cachos nas pontas. A maquiagem consistia de um leve esfumaçado nos olhos e uma boca num tom acobreado. Agradeceu a Merlin por não terem colocado um batom vermelho.

Para finalizar, calçou sandálias pretas de salto prateado, com tiras trançadas nos tornozelos.

Observou, então, suas amigas que também terminavam de se arrumar.

Becky estava com um vestido preto muito justo ao corpo, com um generoso decote. Sarah usava minissaia preta e blusa de seda azul. Luna, saia vermelha de couro e blusa preta.

Quando todas estavam prontas, seguiram até a sala de estar e seguraram um chapéu cafona, a chave de portal que as levaria até a boate que Becky e Sarah haviam escolhido.

Depois da horrível sensação de serem puxadas pelo umbigo, aparataram numa rua bastante movimentada. Viam jovens bruxos de todos os estilos passando por ali. E as quatro não passaram despercebidas. Todos os garotos se viravam para olhá-las ou soltavam alguma cantada enquanto elas passavam, em direção à entrada da boate.

Misty era a casa noturna mais bem frequentada do Sul da França. Tinha a fachada pintada de roxo e um grande letreiro luminoso.

Conferiram seus nomes numa lista que a recepcionista tinha em mãos e, em seguida, entraram na casa.

A música tocava alta, num ritmo frenético e contagiante, sendo acompanhada pelas luzes e lasers coloridos, os quais iluminavam de forma disforme o local. Havia muita gente ali, e passou um pensamento na cabeça de Ginny que a fez parar, no meio do caminho:

"_E se alguém me vir aqui e contar ao Harry?"_

Imediatamente ela virou-se para a porta por onde acabara de entrar, decidida a ir embora, mas foi impedida pelas amigas.

"Relaxa Ginny. Não tem ninguém conhecido aqui." – Falou Sarah como se lesse os pensamentos da ruiva.

"Esquecemos de te contar, querida, estamos no sul da França, longe de qualquer olhar curioso ou de qualquer conhecido." – Falou Luna parecendo bem animada.

"Preciso de álcool." – Foi tudo o que a ruiva conseguiu dizer.

Estampando um sorriso perigoso nos lábios, Becky as encaminhou até o bar, onde pediu uma rodada de tequilas.

Depois do ritual da bebida, Ginny pediu outra, e as amigas, surpresas, acompanharam-na. Ela já se sentia um pouco alegre.

As quatro garotas se encaminharam para a pista de dança. Começaram se animando e mexendo o corpo com leveza e sensualidade.

Depois de algum tempo, Becky observou o "queijo" no meio da pista, cravado pela barra de ferro de Pole Dance. Uma dançarina, contratada da boate, fazia algumas acrobacias e dançava de forma provocante, enlouquecendo os homens que estavam ali perto.

Mais uma vez com um sorriso fino nos lábios, Becky cochichou algo rápido com Sarah e se afastou. Ginny rolou os olhos, imaginando que a amiga iria começar a atacar, literalmente, os garotos naquela boate.

Algum tempo depois, Becky voltou com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto. Ginny constatou que já devia ter 'traçado' o primeiro.

Quando a música acabou, a voz do DJ se fez ouvir no microfone.

"Boa Noite bruxos e bruxas de todo o mundo. Obrigado pela presença de todos e peço licença à vocês para cumprimentar alguém especial: nesta noite, temos a companhia de uma noivinha em sua despedida de solteira!"

As pessoas vibravam. Ginny corou imediatamente e olhou furiosa para Becky, contendo sua vontade de matá-la, pois, devido às tequilas, não sabia se conseguiria chegar até a amiga para esganá-la sem tropeçar nos próprios pés. A morena tinha um sorriso largo no rosto e as duas outras loiras sorriam também.

"Ela está aqui." – Gritou Luna apontando para a loira.

Um círculo se formou ao redor de Ginny, enquanto um forte holofote era colocado sobre a garota. As pessoas sorriam, aplaudiam e falavam algo encorajador para ela, mas que Ginny não conseguia discernir. Os rapazes sorriam com malícia no olhar.

A voz do DJ voltou a ser ouvida.

"E como é de costume em nossa boate, a noivinha vai para o QUEIJO!"

Todos aplaudiam e vibravam, inclusive as amigas de Ginny, enquanto ela encarava de uma a uma com um olhar suplicante, buscando socorro.

Antes que pudesse contestar qualquer coisa, a ruiva sentiu várias mãos levando-a em direção à plataforma. A dançarina deu espaço a ela e saiu rindo da cara absolutamente apavorada da garota.

Suas amigas apareceram e lhe entregaram uma dose dupla de tequila. Percebendo que não teria escolha, Ginny tomou de um gole só as duas doses e respirou fundo enquanto sua cabeça girava. Era preferível estar completamente embriagada para não conseguir lembrar-se de nada do que fizesse naquela noite.

A música voltou a tocar. Ginny estava parada, com as costas apoiadas na barra de ferro e olhando ao seu redor. Já se sentia completamente tonta, era fraca para bebidas.

Acompanhado dos gritinhos empolgados das mulheres ali presentes, surgiu um dançarino vestido de cowboy, moreno, muito musculoso e sem camisa, apenas com um colete de couro e uma calça muito justa. Subiu junto com Ginny no Queijo e, segurando os pulsos dela sobre a cabeça, começou a dançar sensualmente, uma dança que Ginny definiu como uma dança "pré-coito".

Prensando-a contra a barra, de forma provocante, fez Ginny sentir o volume da calça de couro que ele vestia ser pressionado em sua coxa. Ela sentiu um arrepio de leve subir-lhe a espinha. Virando-a de costas, encaixou seus quadris, forçando-a a dançar sensualmente, junto com ele.

As mulheres do local vibravam com a performance do moreno, e ela pôde vislumbrar suas amigas rindo satisfeitas com o que estava acontecendo. No fim da dança, o homem pôs uma venda nos olhos de Gina e convidou outros rapazes, frequentadores da boate, para dançar com a ruiva.

A essa altura, a bebida já tinha apagado qualquer coisa da mente de Ginny. Ela estava bêbada demais para ter consciência de quem era e excitada demais para recordar-se que era noiva de Harry.

* * *

Um loiro alto, forte e de feições afiladas, estava sentado no bar de uma boate quando viu um grupo de quatro belas garotas se aproximarem. Estampou seu melhor sorriso galanteador que, instantaneamente, foi desfeito. Ele conhecia aquelas garotas. Mas não eram conhecidas de suas noitadas.

Observou com mais calma o grupo e, ao ver a ruiva que as acompanhava, soube exatamente que se tratava da namoradinha do Potter, da lunática da Lovegood e de suas amiguinhas do tempo de Hogwarts. Mas o que elas faziam ali, no sul da França?

Ficou atento à conversa que as garotas travavam enquanto tomavam duas rodadas de tequila, e observou-as se encaminharem, logo em seguida, para a pista de dança. Continuou observando o grupo com curiosidade. Talvez pudesse se divertir um pouco àquela noite, já que nenhuma das quatro, inclusive a Lovegood, era de se jogar fora. O tempo tinha feito muito bem a elas.

Ouviu quando o Dj anunciou a despedida de solteira da noiva e, em seguida, viu que apontaram para a ruiva e a encaminharam para o queijo. Então era isso, estavam ali para a despedida de solteira da Weasley.

Um sorriso malicioso surgiu nos lábios do homem. Aquela noite seria especialmente divertida com a presença da futura senhora Potter.

Levantou-se com classe e se encaminhou até a plataforma onde estava a garota, já de olhos vendados.

Esperou o dançarino cowboy sair e subiu no queijo. Fez questão de ser o primeiro a dançar com ela.

Aproximou-se devagar da garota que, instintivamente, ergueu as mãos e apoiou-as no seu tórax, numa tentativa, em vão, de mantê-lo afastado. Pôde senti-la um pouco trêmula. Delicadamente, segurou as mãos dela, colocando-as em volta de sua cintura, e puxou-a contra si. Inalou seu perfume doce, já misturado com o aroma de álcool.

Ao ritmo da música, o rapaz começou a conduzi-la de forma sensual e provocante, arrancando alguns suspiros e arrepios da garota.

Virou-a de costas e pôs a mão sobre sua barriga, puxando-a novamente contra si, sentindo o calor da pele das costas nuas dela contra seu peito, separados apenas pela fina camisa de seda preta que o loiro vestia.

Sorrindo ao sentir a ruiva estremecer mais uma vez com o contato tão próximo dos corpos, o loiro inclinou-se e sussurrou no ouvido dela:

"Boa noite, Ruivinha".

**-X-**

* * *

**N/A: **Oi genteee!

Quanto tempo, não? Nem me lembro a última coisa que escrevi por aqui.

Enfim, depois de um loooooongo tempo afastada, decidi retornar ao mundo das fics, e nada melhor do que retomar projetos antigos meus que foram deixados pelo meio do caminho.

Peço que tenham paciência comigo, pois a minha vida anda muito complicada, mas prometo que darei continuidade a essa fic.

Agradeço a todas que deixaram comentários aqui na versão antiga, praticamente implorando para que eu continuasse a fic. E foi graças a essas reviews que eu criei vergonha na cara e voltei a reescrevê-la.

**Um grande beijo a todas!**

**Tati Black**


	2. Uma Noite Inesquecível

**N/A: Meninas, desculpem a demora. Quero agradecer imensamente à Mila B. por ter betado a versão original desse capítulo. Mas acabei praticamente reescrevendo-o todo. Boa leitura!**

**P.S.: Quem não gosta de NC, favor não ler! Hehehe**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Uma noite inesquecível**

"_Boa noite, Ruivinha_".

A voz rouca, soada ao pé do ouvido, provocou arrepios em Ginny. As mãos do homem passeavam lascivamente pelo corpo da ruiva, mas ela estava tão entorpecida pelas tequilas que não conseguia raciocinar, muito menos empurrá-lo para longe. Além disso, ainda estava impedida de ver quem estava se aproveitando de seu estado ébrio.

"_De quem foi mesmo a ideia idiota de pôr uma venda em mim?" _Questionou-se a ruiva, sentindo novamente seu corpo mexer de forma sensual no ritmo da música, sendo guiada por um par de fortes braços, braços estes que deixavam um rastro de fogo onde a tocavam.

Percebendo a entrega da garota, que ele tinha certeza ser devido à bebida, resolveu aproveitar-se da situação. Começou com leves beijos no pescoço e no ombro desnudo de Ginny, enquanto a ouvia ofegar baixinho.

"Você é muito atrevido. Nem me conhece... Quem você pensa que é?" Ao sentir os beijos depositados na curva de seu pescoço, um alerta soou dentro de Ginny. Algo de errado estava acontecendo. A garota tentou, em vão, afastá-lo, mas só conseguiu arrancar uma risada irônica dele, enquanto os corpos mantinham-se colados.

"Eu? Atrevido? Você não viu nada!" Ele não podia negar. Estava se divertindo muito com a situação. E, como bônus, tinha uma bela garota em seus braços. Ou, melhor, tinha a garota do seu desde sempre inimigo em seus braços. "Vamos dar um passeio, ruivinha."

"Eu não vou a lugar nenhum!" Ela protestou, enquanto abraçava o homem pelo pescoço, na tentativa de impedi-lo de sair dali. Mal sabia ela que esse gesto só o provocou mais.

Sem dar atenção aos protestos da ruiva, arrastou-a para fora do queijo, sem retirar a venda dela. Levou-a para um canto mais afastado da boate, perto do bar, e colocou-a contra a parede. A ruiva não protestou, e ele voltou a colar seus corpos, inalando o perfume adocicado dela enquanto sua mão apertava a cintura fina da garota.

Voltou a beijar a curva do pescoço alvo de Ginny, mas, dessa vez, não se conteve. Subiu aos poucos o beijo pelo pescoço dela, em direção ao rosto. Deteve-se um pouco no queixo, fazendo-a suspirar. Como se o suspiro o autorizasse, ele beijou o canto dos lábios dela, e sentiu-a estremecer.

A música tocava alta na boate e as pessoas só notaram o "casal" sair do queijo porque este foi ocupado pela dançarina de Pole Dance. Quanto às amigas de Ginny, Becky tinha sumido com algum rapaz, e Sarah dançava sensualmente com um francês. Luna era a única que ainda prestava realmente atenção à sua amiga. Observava cada movimento do casal, desde que estavam em cima do queijo, até quando se encaminharam para perto do bar. Apesar de sentir-se um pouco incomodada com a permissividade de sua amiga, não faria nada. Talvez Ginny precisasse disso para se convencer de que o casamento com Harry era realmente o certo a se fazer. Não que a ex-Corvinal pensasse ao contrário, mas ela acreditava que um casamento só deveria acontecer se o amor fosse intenso, capaz de superar quaisquer dificuldades ou erros. E, talvez, essa fosse a prova de amor pela qual Ginny precisaria superar antes de subir ao altar.

"Quem é você, hein? Porque não me larga?" Questionou Ginny com a voz um pouco embargada depois de receber o terceiro beijo no canto da boca.

O homem deu uma risada, sua boca ainda muito próxima da dela. "Não lembra mais dos velhos amigos?"

Antes que ela pudesse raciocinar e formular outros questionamentos, ele passou seus lábios suavemente sobre os dela. Ainda entorpecida pelo álcool, pelo perfume dele, e pela sensação despertada com a proximidade dos corpo, Ginny entreabriu seus lábios, permitindo que ele passasse a língua de forma provocante, antes de selar de vez o beijo.

O beijo era urgente, arrebatador. Quando ele aprofundou o beijo, as mãos de Ginny, que antes estavam apoiadas no tórax bem definido dele, foram de encontro à nuca e aos fios sedosos do cabelo do homem. Ele apertava mais forte a cintura dela, trazendo-a, se possível, mais para perto, enquanto a outra mão foi até a altura dos cabelos rubros dela e desatou o nó da venda, deixando que o pano preto caísse no chão.

Entretanto, estavam tão envolvidos no beijo que este gesto não foi capaz de interromper o que estava acontecendo ali. Ele explorava cada canto da boca dela com sua língua ávida, enquanto ela se segurava cada vez mais firme em seu pescoço, com medo de suas pernas cederem.

Quando se separaram do beijo, estavam ofegantes. Ela abriu os olhos e encarou o homem à sua frente. Seus cabelos finos eram loiros, e um azul acinzentado tingia seus olhos. A boca fina dele se curvou num meio sorriso enquanto a ruiva, ainda sob os efeitos do álcool, analisava-o.

Ginny não queria acreditar no que os seus olhos estavam encarando. No momento em que encarou aquele par de olhos, caiu a ficha do que estava acontecendo ali. Permitira-se ser apalpada, seduzida e beijada por outro homem que não seu noivo. Outro homem que, além de não ser seu noivo, tinha sido um grande inimigo nos tempos de Hogwarts.

"Malfoy?" Ela perguntou insegura. Sabia que era ele, mas uma esperança de que estava enganada povoava sua mente. A ideia de estar agarrada, nas vésperas de seu casamento, ao homem que tanto infernizou a sua vida, a dos seus irmãos e do seu noivo, não era nada agradável.

Entretanto, talvez desejasse tanto que não fosse o Malfoy para não precisar admitir todas as sensações que ele despertara nela.

"_Droga. Como beija bem!_" Pensou Ginny, enquanto encarava os lábios dele.

"Vejo que tem boa memória, Weasley." O tom sarcástico, característico, estava presente na frase, bem como o sorriso enviesado.

Ela empurrou-o. Devia se manter o mais longe possível daquele homem. Devia. Mas algo nela não queria. Sentimento este que foi fundamental para não colocar tanta força no empurrão que ela dera. Sentimento que a fez ficar imóvel quando ele, em resposta ao empurrão, pressionou-a ainda mais contra a parede, impedindo-a de sair dali.

"Como ousa se aproximar de mim? Deixe-me sair daqui!" O desespero começou a tomar conta de Ginny, acentuado pela adrenalina que corria em suas veias. O desespero não apenas de estar agarrada à Draco Malfoy, de ter beijado Draco Malfoy, mas sim por ter gostado disso. De ter gostado e de estar, naquele momento, sentindo o seu corpo em chamas, clamando por mais contato, clamando por mais pele, de uma forma que poucas ou raras vezes tinha sentido.

Draco observou o rosto afogueado da mulher, e a forma como ela o olhava, com fúria e desejo ao mesmo tempo. Ele imaginou que ela estaria num conflito interno, e resolveu aproveitar o momento de fraqueza dela, antes que ela se decidisse por se afastar dele.

Capturou novamente os lábios dela, de forma lasciva, pressionando a nuca dela, enquanto a outra mão passeava sobre o tecido fina, das coxas até a cintura fina da mulher.

Ginny não teve tempo de agir, de afastá-lo, e apenas correspondeu. Sua mente gritava para ela parar, para ela bater naquele homem e sair correndo dali. Seu coração pulsava forte, pela primeira vez concordando com a razão: _Precisava sair dali_. Entretanto, o corpo de Ginny foi mais forte. Seus braços queriam estar em volta de Draco, sua pele queria ser tocada por ele, seus seios queriam estar de encontro com aquele tórax firme, e seus quadris queriam estar pressionados sobre o volume dentro da calça cara dele.

Percebendo que não conseguiria ser mais forte do que seu corpo e do desejo ardente que a possuía e corria por suas veias neste exato momento, deixou escapar um gemido contra os lábios dele. Gemido este que foi o passaporte para Draco.

Ele soube, com aquele gesto, que ela estava entregue, rendida. Interrompeu o beijo e, sem olhar duas vezes para ela, conduziu-a para a porta mais próxima, num corredor atrás deles. Uma porta vermelha.

"Para onde você pensa que está me levando, Malfoy?" Ela gritou, na tentativa de ser ouvida em meio ao som extremamente alto da boate.

Ele fingiu não ouvir a pergunta. Abriu a porta deu espaço para ela entrar, fechando a porta logo em seguida.

Ginny encarou um espelho, logo à sua frente. Tinha o rosto corado e o cabelo bagunçado. O batom discreto que suas amigas tinham passado não deixara nem vestígios. Ouvindo o barulho da porta sendo trancada, olhou por sobre o ombro. Draco estava escorado na porta, encarando-a através do espelho. O sorriso cínico permanecia brincando em seus lábios.

Estavam num banheiro, pequeno, de paredes vermelhas, do mesmo tom da porta. Havia apenas um balcão ali, com a pia e o espelho acima. No canto direito, o vaso sanitário e o lixeiro prata.

"Deixe-me sair, Malfoy. Eu vou casar com o Harry. E tenho certeza que, se eu não fosse noiva dele, você jamais iria querer se agarrar com uma Weasley. Deixe-me sair, Malfoy!" Ela tinha virado para encará-lo, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, e falou com a voz tranquila. Precisava persuadi-lo a fazer o que ela estava pedindo, não forçá-lo. Era assim que aprendera a lidar com os meliantes na seção de aurores.

"Não é só por isso, ruivinha." Ele deu dois passos, se aproximando da mulher. "Não posso negar que esse fator é bem interessante. Eu diria até... Excitante." Ao concluir a frase, quase num sussurro, Draco já estava bem próximo. Ela deixou cair os braços ao lado do corpo, intimidada e hipnotizada por aqueles olhos cinzentos. "Mas também não posso negar que o tempo te fez muito bem, Weasley." Ele chegou ainda mais perto, pressionando o corpo dela contra o balcão. "E eu não costumo dispensar garotas como você!"

Sem dar o direito de resposta a ela, beijou-a novamente. Dessa vez com mais intensidade, aprofundando o beijo e massageando a língua dela com avidez. Ela retribuía, ainda temerosa, mas com muita intensidade também. Uma mão dele estava ocupada em segurá-la pela nuca, impedindo-a de se afastar, enquanto a outra foi passear pela coxa dela. Desta vez, sob o vestido.

Cada pedaço de pele tocado pelos longos dedos dele entrava em combustão, e isso só dificultava de colocar em prática a necessidade que ela tinha de afastá-lo. Sabia o quão era errado estar ali, pois, aquele erro seria irreversível. Mas a verdade é que ela nunca havia feito uma loucura dessas. Também nunca experimentara um beijo tão ardente e cheio de paixão.

Sem se preocupar com o que Ginny estava pensando, e apenas aproveitando a entrega dela, Draco suspendeu a perna dela e pressionou mais seu quadril. Ela interrompeu o beijo, mas apenas para suspirar.

Constatando que ela não tentaria afastá-lo, começou a descer os beijos. Passou pelo queixo dela, até alcançar a curva do pescoço alvo, enquanto continuava pressionando seu quadril contra o dela. Ginny apertava os ombros dele, arranhava suas costas e suspirava. Estava quase fora de si, e já tinha perdido totalmente o controle da situação.

Ele beijou o colo desnudo dela, e, com a mão que estava em sua nuca, soltou o nó que prendia o vestido. Quando o tecido deslizou, revelou os seios igualmente alvos, de mamilos rosados. Ginny estremeceu sob o olhar dele, que durou pouco. Logo Draco envolveu um dos seios com a mão e aproximou a boca dou outro. Chegara a hora de provocar a garota.

Passou a ponta da língua de leve sobre o seio, e olhou para o rosto dela. A ruiva fechou os olhos em êxtase e mordeu o lábio. Era tudo o que ele precisava. Passou novamente a língua e sugou o mamilo, intercalando o gesto com leves mordiscadas, fazendo-a gemer baixinho.

A mão que pressionava o outro seio desceu pelo corpo dela, passando pela cintura e quadris, até se depositar novamente sob o vestido dela. Acariciou a coxa, até alcançar o fio da calcinha.

Interrompeu os beijos no seio dela e capturou novamente os lábios de Ginny. Draco estava tão excitado quanto ela, e já sentia a necessidade de aprofundar mais as carícias.

A ruiva sentiu seu corpo ser suspenso e instintivamente cruzou as pernas em volta da cintura dele. Ele colocou-a sentada no balcão da pia, encaixando-se entre suas pernas.

Ginny sabia o que estava por vir, mas já estava completamente fora de si. Estava completamente tomada pela adrenalina, pela paixão e queria vivenciar aquilo, pois nunca se sentira tão excitada como naquele momento.

O loiro a encarou e abriu um sorriso fino ao vê-la corada, com os olhos fechados. Voltou a sugar o seio dela, enquanto sua mão foi para debaixo do vestido, alcançando a calcinha dela. Começou a estimulá-la por sobre o tecido fino de renda, sentindo seu membro rijo pulsar mais forte ao ouvir os gemidos soarem mais altos e lânguidos.

Ela se contorceu, pedindo por mais, pedindo por _ele_. Segurou o rosto de Draco entre suas finas mãos e o encarou com as bochechas afogueadas, os lábios entreabertos, implorando para serem tomados mais uma vez. Draco não hesitou em beijá-la, sôfrego, mordendo e sugando aqueles lábios rubros. Ágil, puxou a calcinha dela e interrompeu o beijo apenas para observar o pequeno pedaço de tecido em sua mão. Um sorriso sarcástico e malicioso brincou no rosto dele, deixando Ginny ainda mais corada do que já estava.

Para tentar disfarçar a timidez, Ginny desabotoou a camisa do loiro com uma destreza que nem ela sabia possuir. Quando a camisa foi abandonada no chão, ela admirou o tórax forte, com músculos bem trabalhados dele, mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto deliciava-se com a visão.

Estava tão entretida na visão à sua frente que nem percebeu os olhos platinados observarem-na com a mesma luxúria.

E ele a segurou e capturou seus lábios novamente.

Ginny arranhou as costas dele, sem saber que isso apenas o deixava mais excitado. Um filete de suor escorreu por sua nuca, enquanto sua excitação atingia o auge, fosse pelo calor do momento, fosse pela bebida, não saberia dizer.

Percebendo-o desabotoar as calças, segurou-se mais forte a ele, enquanto Draco encaixava-se melhor entre suas pernas. Um arrepio percorreu todo o corpo da ruiva ao sentir a ereção dele contra seu sexo, prestes a penetrá-la. Ele a segurou pelos cabelos, puxando-a para trás e atacando o pescoço alvo desprotegido. Ginny gemeu no ouvido do loiro ao sentir o membro rígido dele penetrando-a, devagar, como se quisesse intensificar ainda mais aquela espera, aquela tortura e _aquele prazer_.

Com uma mordida mais forte em seu ombro, ele se moveu contra ela de forma mais profunda, com mais força, _com mais paixão_. Arrepios percorreram todo seu corpo ao ouvir o gemido baixo e rouco em seu ouvido; seu corpo gritou por mais, mais, apenas _mais_. Há muito já perdera a razão e o controle.

A sensação era maravilhosa e o encaixe era perfeito. Afundou as mãos nos cabelos platinados dele e gemeu mais alto quando ele abocanhou mais uma vez um de seus seios. Os movimentos eram sincronizados e sôfregos; o ritmo, intenso e alucinante.

A cada novo gemido da ruiva, Draco aumentava a intensidade com que se movia dentro dela, puxando mais os quadris delicados contra o dele, também gemendo com a voz rouca. Ele passeava as mãos pelo corpo parcialmente vestido, apertando-a mais contra si, fazendo-a gemer, e gemer, _e gemer_, arranhando-o nas costas e no tórax.

Ginny sentia arrepios em cada poro de seu corpo, enquanto seus músculos se contraíam de prazer.

Cada movimento dele era uma descarga elétrica que percorria seu corpo, causando espasmos, choques de prazer. Fechou os olhos ao sentir o primeiro orgasmo e mordeu os lábios com força com o segundo, cada vez mais entregue.

Quando Draco aumentou ainda mais o ritmo, Ginny achou que não suportaria mais todo o prazer que ele lhe proporcionava.

O loiro colheu os lábios dela num beijo profundo e só parou quando chegou ao ápice, incapaz de impedir que um gemido alto preenchesse o ambiente. Ela também gemeu, arfou e suspirou, completamente esgotada

Ainda abraçados, Draco em pé entre as pernas dela, apoiaram as testas, os olhos fechados, esperando a respiração voltar ao normal. O coração da ruiva batia muito acelerado e o de Draco não estava diferente.

O corpo de Ginny tremia levemente, e ela ainda podia sentir alguns espasmos. Porém, ao recobrar a consciência, empurrou o loiro para longe e desceu do balcão, com as bochechas vermelhas de vergonha e indignação.

"Você está louco, Malfoy? Olha só o que você fez. Eu estou noiva!" Ela disse enquanto tentava arrumar os cabelos ajeitar o vestido, cobrindo novamente os seios.

"Ah ruiva, nem vem. Você também gostou e ficava dizendo para eu não parar." Ela corou ainda mais com o comentário e ele sorriu satisfeito, enquanto ajeitava a calça. "Agora sei por que o Potter está há tanto tempo com você. Vejo que seu fogo não está só nos cabelos."

A cabeça de Ginny rodava. Parecia que ela tinha acabado de acordar de um pesadelo. Indignada com o comentário dele e consigo mesma, por ter se deixado levar, Ginny empurrou o loiro para o lado e saiu do banheiro pisando firme. Se ficasse mais dois segundos perto dele, cometeria um assassinato.

Afastou-se o mais rápido que pôde daquele corredor, meio cambaleante por causa do efeito da bebida e do estado afogueado de seu corpo. Estava envergonhada e furiosa. Suas amigas não deviam tê-la trazido ali. Ela não devia ter bebido tanto. Não devia ter se deixado levar por uns beijinhos...

"_Beijinhos não Ginevra. Você nunca provou nada igual_". Repreendeu-se pelo próprio pensamento. A imagem de Harry, sempre tão fiel e carinhoso, não saía de sua mente. "_Ele não merecia isso... Mas, em tantos anos de namoro, o Harry nunca me fez gozar como o Malfoy fez em apenas uma noite, em cima do balcão de banheiro_".

Sentiu tudo a sua volta rodar e maneou a cabeça, tentando afastar esses pensamentos. "_Foi culpa da bebida. Apenas isso. A bebida é culpada de tudo_". – Falou para si mesma, tentando justificar-se e eximir-se da culpa que agora carregava na consciência.

Procurou suas amigas e avistou Sarah beijando um garoto moreno. Foi até ela e puxou-a pelo braço.

"Ginevra, espera... Já volto gatinho." Gritou a última frase para o rapaz que a olhava atônito.

"Eu vou para casa. AGORA!" Bufou.

Vendo que a ruiva estava muito vermelha, descabelada e trêmula, soube que a situação era crítica.

"Calma, vamos achar as meninas primeiro."

Depois de uma breve busca, encontraram Luna e Becky. Esta última tão descabelada quanto Gina.

"E aí, Gininha... Gostou daquele loiro... E que pedaço de mau caminho hein?" Becky comentou com um sorriso 'safado' no rosto.

"NÃO FALE DAQUELA FUINHA. NÃO ACONTECEU NADA. E VOCÊS NÃO VIRAM NADA." As três olharam espantadas para a ruiva. Fazia tempo que não a viam gritar daquele jeito em público. "Que ideia mais imbecil de me trazerem aqui!"

Sem comentar mais nada, temendo a reação da ruiva, as três a seguiram para a saída da boate e aparataram para o apartamento.

Olhando em volta e respirando aliviada por finalmente estar em casa, local de onde ela nunca devia ter saído naquela noite, Ginny correu para o quarto e se trancou. Precisava tomar um banho, tirar de sua pele o cheiro do loiro, os arrepios e as sensações que ela ainda podia sentir.

As três amigas viram Ginny se trancar no quarto e ninguém se atreveu a ir falar com ela. Sabiam que a ruiva seria capaz de assassinar qualquer um que chegasse perto. Revezaram-se para tomar banho e Luna decidiu dormir na sala. Não queria arriscar dividir o quarto com o furacão Weasley naquela noite.

* * *

Ainda no banheiro da boate, Draco sorria satisfeito. Tinha se envolvido com a ruiva só para atingir o Potter, mas no final tinha sido muito mais que isso. Que fogo aquela ruiva tinha. E como tinha sido bom aquele momento ali.

Ajeitou-se de frente para o espelho, vestindo sua camisa, abotoando a calça e assentando os cabelos. Quando ia saindo do banheiro observou que algo fora esquecido ali: uma calcinha de renda branca jogada no chão. Ele sorriu satisfeito, recolheu a calcinha e guardou no bolso. Ela seria valiosa para atormentar a vida de certa ruiva.

* * *

"CADÊ A MERDA DA MINHA CALCINHA?"

As garotas ouviram uma ruiva ainda bêbada gritar de dentro do quarto. As três garotas se entreolharam espantadas e caíram na gargalhada...

Isso sim foi uma bela despedida de solteira.

* * *

**N/A:Obrigada a todas que comentaram no capítulo anterior! E espero que tenham gostado deste!**

**O próximo vai demorar um pouco a vir, mas não deixem de acompanhar, ok?**

**Beijooos**

**Tati Black**


End file.
